The invention relates to inserter/extractor apparatus for inserting and extracting objects from storage bins located at different heights in a carousel.
One type of automatic storage and retrieval system includes a carousel of bins that are arranged in vertical groups and travel in an endless loop around tracks. An inserter/extractor carriage on a vertical frame is vertically moved to a height aligned with a bin, and then a gripper stage of the carriage is moved horizontally into and out of the bin to either insert or extract a tote box. The tote boxes can then be moved to a different height and/or to a conveyor. Typically, the tote boxes have lips that are engaged by finger gripper mechanisms. An engaged tote box slides on the shelf of the bin and on a platform of the inserter/extractor carriage during the insertion/extraction process.